


It's Not His Time

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, In which Hide died but only for a while because Death is understanding, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Well hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up in a strange place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not His Time

He had expected everything, but he never expected this one.

Hide, right now, was standing in the middle of small restaurant. It was almost empty, except with a presence of a slender old man in suit who sat at the table nearby him. The old man appeared to have overly large pupils that expand like the sockets of a skull. His hair was slicked and combed neatly. There were some foods and drinks on the table, but the old man did not touch any of it. Instead, he simply stared toward the young man.

”You’re early,” the old man said.

Hide started to confuse right now? Early? What is he talking about? Speechless and dumbfounded, Hide chose to stand still in his spot only. He waited for any reaction from the old man. He wondered if this old man is dangerous or not.

The old man chuckled before he showed the chair opposite him “Why don’t you take a seat? You must be tired right now,”.

Hide was a bit sceptical, this old man seems suspicious. However, the dark void that occupies the old man’s eyes made Hide to be reluctant with his words. Slowly, he stepped forward to the table and sat on the chair that the old man showed him.

The old man smiled a little before he took a slice of pizza on the table. He ate it and Hide swore he saw some spark in his eyes now even for a while. When the old man finally finished his pizza, he leaned toward his chair and crossed his arm. He watched Hide from up to down as if he was analysing him. When he was done, he pulled a sheet from his black briefcase.

”Nagachika Hideyoshi. Japanese. 19-20 years old. Work as CCG part-timer. Have excellent knowledge about ghouls. Easily blend into society without showing himself to the world. Previously looking for his best friend, Kaneki Ken, who went missing for almost a year. Recently involved with Anteiku raid without his superior’s knowledge. Finally meet his best friend under an unfortunate circumstance. Cause of death: Loss of blood from severe wound on the stomach,” the old man read every information from the sheet.

Hide felt stung when he heard the last sentence. Did that really happen to him? He was about to ask something when the old man threw away the sheet.

”This report is bullshit. You weren’t suppose to be here at first place,” the old man groaned.

”Pardon?” Hide raised one of his eyebrows.

”What I’m trying to say is,” the old man crossed his hand on the table “you’re not dead yet,”

”What, really??!!” Hide turned shocked. Is this old man telling him the truth?

”One of my reaper happen to collect a different person. It’s not today for you to die now. It’s not even your time,” the old man explained.

Hide tried to accept this information. He is not dead, that is a good thing. But on the other hand who is he? Why are they here? Hell, where did this pizza even come from? There were a lot of questions in Hide’s mind yet he cannot found himself to ask any of it.

”You’re a curious man, Hideyoshi,” the old man remarked “but it is not times for me to answer any of it. I believe there is somebody down there waiting for you,”.

When the old man reminded him that, Hide started to think of Kaneki. He went panic and worried in just a second. What is going on at the Anteiku? What happen to Kaneki? Oh, he just wished Kaneki would not do any stupid stuff.

”I will send you back from where you come from, my boy. After all, you still have an unfinished business,” the old man got up and went toward Hide.

”I can go back home?” Hide asked with croaky voice. This is too good to be true!

The old man nodded but he added “But you need to remember that one day, you’ll come back here. In our world, nothing last forever. Well, except me,”. The old man just chuckled lightly by the end of his word.

”Before I go, can I ask you some question?” Hide requested.

”Just one,”.

”Who are you?”.

The old man sighed deeply “I, in the lack of better word, am Death,”.

”You are Death?!” Hide’s eyes bulged out in surprise.

”Times off, Hideyoshi! Now go back to your place. I’m a busy man and I had a tingle I’d be reaping someone very, very soon,” Death stopped Hide from saying anything.

Just like that, everything went black.

***

“Oh My God!” Hide got up from his lying position and took a deep breath. He felt like he just ran for a thousand miles non-stop. He quickly checked the wound on his stomach and to his surprise, eh did not feel any hurt anymore. He felt surprisingly okay. Now he need to look for...

”Hide!!” Kaneki’s voice suddenly hit him like bullet train. He did not have any chance to do anything when the white-haired ghoul suddenly hugged him and buried his crying face to his shoulder. It took for a moment when Hide decided to wrap his arm around his best friend, comforting him with soothing word.

”Dude, I’m right here. You don’t have to cry anymore over me,” Hide assured him.

”I thought you were...” Kaneki sniffled, could not even said that one word. To see the person that he holds most dear come back to life was a miracle to him. Losing him before was like losing everything to Kaneki. Now that Hide was back, he could not find himself to let him go.

”Apparently, Death just kicked me out from his domain,” Hide chuckled, still remembered what happen before. He asked himself when he will meet that weird, old man again. He wished to have a long chat with him later when the time comes.

”Don’t leave me again, please... Just don’t go away...” Kaneki whimpered, begging for Hide to stay with him.

”I’m too stubborn to let you go, Kaneki. I’m not going to leave you. Even Death just disapproves it,” Hide promised to him.

”You didn’t do anything stupid, right?” the blonde-haired man whispered toward his friend. Hearing that question, the half ghoul went still and not giving any question. He was still crying, but somehow getting quieter. This just made Hide more suspicious.

Hold on, was he not in Anteiku last time? Why are there outside under the snow? Looking around, he saw the surprised look of every CCG investigator. He felt his hair at the back of his nape shivered when he saw a shadow of someone familiar behind him. When he (unhurriedly) turned his head to behind, he was greeted with a surprisingly shock look from Arima-san.

At this sheer moment, Hide mentally started to prepare his and Kaneki’s escape plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Supernatural gave me this idea. And I don't want Hide to die. So forgive me for everything.


End file.
